Return to Livra City
by LordViral
Summary: Continuation of Conflict in Livra City. Jesse is in Livra still, but the arrival of a new Villan may spell his doom. Completed. Please comment.
1. Viral Soul

Viral: To briefly explain this. I gave up on my A very Hina Christmas story because of one reason. I lost interest in it and there was no way I could continue on it without it sucking to the 3rd degree. So for the first story of the new year I decided to go back to my roots and write a kick ass sequal for Livra city.

Dialos: So will I be reappearing in this story?

Viral: Uh… you were killed remember?

Dialos: Oh yeah…

Viral: Maybe you could be in a flashback.

Jessica: WAIT A MINUTE!!

Viral: Now what is it Jessica?

Jessica: I've read the script. Your putting a new female character in?!

Viral: Yeah, if I keep creating more male characters it'll make people think. You know?

Jessica: No I don't!

X: Let me explain (Whispers into her ear.)

Jessica: OH! Okay, my bad. But I'd better get the same screen time I normally do in these comment spots.

Viral: Sure... Well here's the sequel, Return to Livra City!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Three months had passed since the downfall of Lord Viral. The citizens of Livra City were free of the tyrannical monster and life had resumed normally. The Livra Corp building had been closed off and abandoned, that part of the city had also been closed off to search for any remaining followers that Viral may have had left. Train, Sven, and Eve had left to continue fighting against Creed and the Apostle's of the stars. Our story now resumes in the time of peace within Livra…

Jesse stood on top of the abandoned Livra Corp building, staring over the city on the full moon lit night. His thought's still on Viral, and how he felt that he wasn't gone, that he somehow escaped and was just biding his time waiting, waiting for the right time to move.

Instead of his normal attire, he was now wearing a black cloak, a hood concealing his face. The moonlight revealed a design of a blood red scythe, held by a bony hand, on the back of the cloak.

"So, still looking I see." Said a voice.

Jesse turned around to see a girl, standing in the elevator doorway, about a year younger than his self. Her long brown hair blew in the wind, along with her cloak she had.

"You could say that. So what brings you here Amy?" He asked.

"You've been missing for a couple of hours and this is where you usually come when you need to relax and think." She replied. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Yeah, three months ago Viral was defeated, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something left behind in this city that we'll have to face." He said.

"That's why you created the Livra City Defense force, to help protect the people here from another tyrant like Viral. Now come on back to base, leader." Said Amy.

"You go ahead. I'll be down in a minute." He said, turning back to the city.

"Okay, but hurry up. You know how annoyed Nitalus gets waiting." She said stepping back into the elevator.

The doors closed and Jesse could hear the elevator begin to descend. After another five minutes of staring he stepped over to the elevator and pushed the button, when he heard a menacing laugh.

"Who's there?" He shouted. Looking around he saw no one. Turning back around, he stared at the doors when he heard the laughter again. Slowly transforming his hand into a blade, he turned his head back to see a black wire covered person standing on the ledge of the building.

"Hello 37. Happy to see me?" He said in a taunting voice.

"Viral, I should have known. I'll make sure to finish you off for sure this time!" Shouted Jesse, revealing his blade hand and charging at Viral. He slashed through Viral, only to have him disappear when the blade hit. He looked around to see where the villain had fled, but there was no trace of him.

Transforming his hand back to normal he walked towards the elevator when he was hit with great force by something, which in result, sent him flying off the rooftop. He quickly grabbed a pole sticking out from the building, which made a cracking noise from his sudden weight addition.

Jesse, grasping on to the pole for life, looked up to see Viral staring down at him. The full moon revealing his smile, blood dripping from his mouth and onto Jesse's hands.

"As long as I exist, there is no way for you to kill me." He said, punching the rooftop.

The force of his punch caused a large crack down the area where the pole was, making it almost impossible to support Jesse's weight. Viral punched one more time, resulting in the pole coming loose and causing Jesse to fall from the top of the 30 story building.

Jesse let out a loud scream as he fell, and fell, and hit the floor of his room. Pulling the blankets off his head, and brushing his long hair from his face, he looked around the dark room to see nothing. Glancing over at the clock, he saw the red glow display 4:43am. The red slightly illuminated the weapons and pictures in his room as he sighed in relief.

Just then, his door burst open and two figures ran in and one flipped on the lights.

"Jesse, what's wrong? We heard you screaming." Said Amy.

"Are you okay?" Asked Nitalus.

The lights revealed Jesse a little different from the first encounter. His hair was now down to his shoulders, the color was still dark brown, but with small patches of silver. In his current state he had no shirt on which revealed a scar on his left arm that was shaped into the number 37.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just go back to bed." He said, throwing his blanket back on the bed, and climbing into it from the floor.

"It was another one of those dreams again, wasn't it?" Said Amy, with a look of concern on her face.

"It was nothing! Trust me. I just had one of those dreams you have when you eat way too much spicy stuff before sleeping. So don't worry about me." He said, waving his arm to shoo them away.

"Okay then, well sorry for bothering you." Said Nitalus, as he flipped off the light, and he and Amy left the room.

Jesse turned over on his back and looked at the ceiling. 'This is the tenth time this month that dream has come into my head. It has to be some sort of sign or something. Well I'll worry about it later.' He thought, pulling the blanket over his body, and shutting his eyes.

Meanwhile...

Two dark figures stood outside of the boarded up Livra Corp building. The shadow of the building concealed their forms from the moonlight.

"So this was the place where Viral began his conquest. Shame what they did to it. So do you think we'll find anything left?" Said one of the figures, looking up at the building. This person's voice had a dark feminine tone to it.

"Not sure, only one way to find out." Said the other, whose voice sounded like that of a demon. Walking over to the barricaded front entrance, he placed his hand on the door, and large amounts of black flames emerged from his arm melting the steel barricade across the doorway, and leaving a big hole where the door once stood.

"Let's go." Said the woman, as she walked through the melted doorway closely followed by the man.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Boy does it feel good to be back!

X: What do you mean?

Viral: My love for fanfic writing has come back to life with 800 extra attack points.

Nitalus: Boss, please save the Yu-gi-oh jokes for Yu-gi-oh fanfics.

Viral: Sorry! I'll try to cut back.

Jessica: (mutters) Like hell you will.

Viral: What?

Jessica: What?

Viral: Wha... Oh forget it! Any way come back soon and I will hopefully have the next chapter of Return To Livra City up. Viral out.


	2. Investigations

Viral: Chapter 2 is now up! Man it feels good to be back in buisness!

Jessica: I'm so Jealous...

Viral: Why?

Jessica: Because your thinking of replacing me with that new girl Amy.

Viral: Oh come on! If I was going to replace you I would say it straight to your face. And I'm not going to so relax!

Amy: Yeah, I mean, you seem to be over reacting too much about this.

Jessica: (Walks over to Amy and Slaps her) Shut up noobie.

Amy: Die!! (Jumps at Jessica and the two begin to fight)

Nitalus: CAT FIGHT!!

Dialos: Twenty bucks on the new girl!

X: Forty on Jessica!!

Viral: Well while these two take care of this problem here's the next chapter of Return to Livra City. (Sorry for the delayed update, problems at school held me back on this chapter)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

A bright yellow redish color that came from the rising sun illuminated Livra City with the first rays of daylight. The light filtered through the blinds of Jesse's room as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His door was opened quietly, as X and Nitalus walked in holding a large bowl of water.

"Now are you sure this is going to work?" Whispered Nitalus.

"Dude has any prank that I've pulled so far failed?" X whispered back.

"Well..."

"That time with the bannana pudding, doesn't count. Now help me out here." He said.

The two placed the bowl of water next to Jesse's bed, and slowly moved his right arm over the edge of the bed and placed his hand in the water. Snickering quietly they snuck out of the room and closed the door.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Asked Nitalus

"Give it a few minutes. Just wait for the scream." Said X, who couldn't stop laughing.

The two made their way down stairs to the kitchen, where Amy and Jessica were watching Tv. Both were wearing the same cloak Jesse had in his dream. X and Nitalus also had the cloaks.

"Hey X, Nitalus, I thought you went to wake Jesse up?" Said Amy.

Just then a shout that could wake the dead two cities over, shook through their entire base.

"Done." They both said, sitting down at the dining table. X flipped to the news channel as Jesse stomped downstairs to the kitchen. He burst in the door, wearing a towel over his pants, where the 'problem' took place. His long hair was hanging over his face hiding his expression of rage.

"OKAY! THE FEATHERS AND GLUE I LET SLIDE, ALONG WITH THE BANNANA PUDDING INCIDENT, BUT MAKING ME PISS MY PANTS IN MY SLEEP IS GOING TOO FAR!!!" Jesse shouted at everyone.

"Um... we'll be in the next room." Said Amy, pulling Jessica out of the room.

"Dude, look... we didn't mean to get you this pissed off. We just..."

"Prepare to die." Interupted Jesse, cracking his knuckles.

"Hello welcome to the morning news, we go to our field man Cheddar Boxers, Cheddar?" Said the news lady.

"Thank you. I'm here at Restricted District 2, where earlier today there was a break in at the closed off Livra Corp building. Police are baffled at how the barricades were removed and it seems that nothing of great value was stolen, except for some building blueprints."

Jesse looked over at the Tv while holding the collars of the knocked out X and Nitalus. Dropping them, he sat down at the table and watched the report.

"...and the thing that has police and this news reporter scratching their heads is the way the building was broken into. The entire steel frame closing the door off was melted, and some parts of the doorway are still retaining a lot of heat. We have no idea who could have done this. If you have any information please call the Livra City Defense Force."

"Jessica, Amy, get in here." Called Jesse.

The two looked in from the doorway. "Is it safe?" asked Jessica.

"Yes it's fine." He said.

The girls sat down at the table as Jesse took X and Nitalus and set them in chairs at the table.

"It seems that there's still some activity from Viral's forces. Last night they broke into the old Livra Corp building and stole some blue prints. I have no idea what they could be using them for but we're going to investigate." Said Jesse.

"But the whole area is blocked off." Said Nitalus, regaining his consciousness, "How could anyone bypass the security?"

"It's seems that there was an immense amount of heat used to break through all the walls and barricades. So we're heading out. Oh, and will someone wake up X, and meet me in the garage. I have to change." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later everyone was within the garage of their base, which happened to be an old abandoned fire house. Within the garage sat 4 motorcycles, only one had a sidecar attached to it.

"Everyone to your bikes." Said Jesse, mounting the sidecar bike. Amy got in the side car as the others got on their respected bikes. Nitalus pushed a button on his bike, which opened the doors. The roar of four bike engines echoed out through the other restricted area of Livra city, as they drove out, and made their way towards Livra corp.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a city about 2 miles from Livra city, a battle was underway in a small warehouse.

"Train! Look out!" Shouted Sven, ducking behind a stack of crates.

Train leaped foward as the ground behind him exploded with multiple bolts of lightning. Rolling a few feet back, he looked back up at his enemy, who at the time was standing on another pile of crates.

"Black cat I was told by Creed, that you would give me some challenge in killing you. But all you've done is run from me. How pathetic." He said, jumping down. His feet released a small amount of electricity upon contact with the ground.

His enemy stood about a foot shorter than Train, and looked around 4 or 5 years younger than him, with silver and yellow streaked hair, and pale brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with black shorts, and a necklace with a pendant shaped like a lightning bolt around his neck.

'Damn it. He's stronger than I thought. We're going to have to retreat.' Thought Sven. "Train! Get up! We gotta get out of here!" He said, heading for the warehouse exit.

"Right!" Said Train, pulling his self up and heading in Sven's direction.

"Heh, not so fast!" Said the youth, vanishing and reappering in front of the warehouse's exit.

"Damn, he's persistant." Sven said, as he and Train came to a stop before the youth.

"Do you think you can escape from me and my lightning tao, Black cat?" He said, with a wicked grin on his face.

Sven looked around at the surroundings and saw a way out. "Take this!" He shouted, pulling his gun and shooting it at a steel pipe over the taoist's head. Water burst from the bullet holes, drenching their enemy.

"No! My powers!" He shouted, as small amounts of sparks shot from all over his body.

Train tackled the taoist and pinned him down, as Sven pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. He uncorked it and forced it into the mouth of the youth. Spitting the vial from his mouth, he shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

"A way to move you without too much of a struggle." Said Sven, as the kid's eyes grew heavy. The youth then stopped resisting and began to snore, as the sedative took effect.

"All right. Now let's get him to the hide out and interrogate him." Train said, climbing off the kid, and carrying him in his arms.

Just then a large gust of wind blew Train and Sven down. A swarm of insects flew in and covered the taoist's body, then flew back out onto a giant moth of a silver haired, purple bandage covered faced taoist.

"Not today Black Cat!" Shouted Shiki, as his giant moth flew away. Sven got up and quickly threw something at him, which stuck to his coat. Train got up and the two watched him fly off.

"What'd you throw at him?" Asked Train.

"Tracer. Now we can keep track of where some of them may be at." Sven said.

"So now what?"

"Well, let's get back to the base and eat something, then make a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Livra city...

"What the hell?" Said Amy. She stared at the melted doorway in awe. Most of them did, Jesse had a troubled look on his face though.

'Why do I feel like, I've seen this before.' He thought, looking the damage over. They all were outside the Livra corp building, investigating the break in. As Jesse looked around the lobby for any clues he was called up to the first level by X.

"What is it?" Said Jesse, emerging from the elevator.

"Look at this boss." He said, pointing at the ground outside the room where the blueprints were taken from. Walking over, he looked and saw two sets of foot prints. One was small like a child or woman's, and the other was partially melted into the floor.

"So there was more than one, but these don't help much. Keep checking around here, I'm going back down stairs, to look a little more." Jesse said, walking back down the stairs.

"Yes sir." Said X.

As he walked stepped back into the elevator he noticed a small stand of black hair outside the elevator door. He picked it up and looked it over, as he went up to the 20th floor. The doors opened and the large room where Viral met his end was revealed to his eyes. The remains of their battle were still clearly visable on the walls and floors.

He just stood there lost in thought when an explosion took place down in the lobby. Pulling out his communicator he asked, "What's happening down there?"

"Boss! Get down here! We're under attack!" Said a terrified Amy.

Jesse dashed into the elevator, and started to transform his hand into metal, then punched the ceiling, only to clutch his hand and shout out in pain. Looking at it, his hand was normal. Nothing was transformed.

'What the heck?' He thought. 'My hand didn't change. Something's wrong.'

"Hurry boss! We need you!" Came Nitalus' voice from the communicator.

"Come on, work!" Jesse said, clutching his wrist. This time his hand was completely covered with some type of black metal. "No time to climb, gotta drop!" Punching the floor a couple times, he created a hole large enough for him to drop through. He leaped down the hole feet first, quickly descending to the lobby. His cloak fluttering around himself, Jesse grabbed on to the wall with his metal hand and snagged a pipe just before he hit the ground. He then released it and dropped down about five feet, landing before the closed elevator doors

"Hold on everyone!!" He shouted, kicking the doors down.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Today we have a special guest with us for an interview, here's Mr. Sven Vollfied!!!

'Cue Screaming Fangirls'

Sven: Hey what's up Viral?

Viral: Well I should ask you that. I haven't seen you since Livra City. How have things been going for you, Train, and Eve?

Sven: Well the same really. Same fights, same battles, same amount of cash.

Viral: What about that bounty from the "Other" Viral? Didn't that give you more than enough?

Sven: With bills, food costs, and about 80 other things we're flat broke again.

Dialos: Hey Sven.

Sven: Dialos? I thought you were dead?

Viral: He is, in the story anyway, but a couple hours of Cgi can make anyone's death seem real.

Sven: Good point. Oh by the way, did Jesse see his parents again?

Viral: Yeah actually. To all the people who read the first Livra City story, if you remember, "Jesse" got directions to where his parents house was. After the ending of the story, he did return. But he then came back to Livra city about 3 days later, when seeing a news report about Viral "Followers".

Sven: Woah, he's been busy.

Viral: Yeah he has

Train: Sven We gotta go!

Sven: Hold on! Sorry Viral.

Viral: No problem, thanks for stopping by. Hope to see you all again some time.

Sven: Okay, later! (Walks out)

Dialos: I don't like it that people say I'm dead.

Viral: Well you techincally did die. But let's not linger on this. Keep checking back for my next chapter. I will assure you there will be some action in my next chapter. So until then, L8r.


	3. Prelude to a War

Viral: Chapter 3 is now the beginning of the fighting and the chaos!!!! So let the doom commence.

Amy: Finally some action! By the way, when am I going to meet the famous Black cat?

Viral: Sooner or later. Just wait. Now here's chapter 3 of Return to Livra city!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Kicking down the elevator doors, Jesse emerged into the lobby, to see all of his team knocked out, and Jessica being held by her neck by a black and red haired man, with multiple burns across his face and arms.

"Dialos, drop her." Said Jesse in a serious tone.

"Ah, 37 still kicking I see." Dialos said, punching the girl in the stomach. He threw her on top of the unconscious Nitalus, and faced his enemy.

"I don't know how you survived but I'll finish you off this time, there's no chance you can win on your own." Jesse said, clutching his arm to transform it. "Damn it! Why isn't anything happening?"

"Well, well, how the mighty have fallen. It seems the nano machines in your body are starting to become unresponsive. I wonder why?" Dialos taunted. "Oh, by the way who said I was alone?"

Just then, a blue cloaked figure wielding a scythe came down from the ceiling and slashed Jesse in his back, the blow sending him flying a few feet out into the abandoned section of Livra. Blood splattered across the ground, and flowed out from the large slash on his back.

"Meet my new boss 37. She says she's called 'The Shinigami', and happens to be just as strong as Viral himself." Said Dialos. Raising his left hand, black flames shot out and struck Jesse engulfing him in his foe's technique. Screams of pain and agony could be heard from the flames.

"So this was the last remaining nano-machine uploaded child created by Viral huh? Not much of a challenge. I'm suprised you lost to him before." Said the woman.

"He had help last time. But not freezing me completely was his first mistake, then asuming I was dead, was his second." He said, recalling the flames back to his hand. The flames dispersed and Jesse's motionless body was revealed. His cloak was completly burned off revealing the 37 scar on his arm. The scar had changed though from a fleshy color to a blood red color.

Dialos walked up to the blackened body of Jesse, and kicked him on to his back, Jesse screaming in agony at this. "It's all over." He said, placing his left hand over the face of his foe.

A gun shot was heard, and Dialos grasped his face. He and The Shinigami looked over to see Amy standing with a hand gun pointed at them. "Don't you ever touch the boss with your foul hands or next time I'll make a bigger hole in your head." She said.

The shinigami walked over to Dialos, who was covering his face where the shot had perced.

"Let me see." She said, moving his hands from his face. A small hole that was about 3 centimeters from the spinal coloum showed through from Dialos's skull and through a small hole in his mouth.

"We must leave for now. Come along." Said the woman.

Jesse turned his head to look at Dialos. "I'll get you the next time." He moaned weakly.

The Shinigami's cloak surrounded Dialos, the cloak then burst into black flames and vanished. Amy threw down her guns and ran over to her injured boss. "Jesse! Are you okay?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

He looked up at her, and smiled. His blackened skin faded and returned to it's whitish color, as he pulled his self back up and brushed the dirt off his body. The 37 scar still glowed red though, but the two didn't notice at that time.

"What? But you were roasted!" Exclaimed Amy.

"Not when your body's pure stone it isn't, now let's go check on the others." He said, walking over to the others.

"Right." She replied.

The two walked over only to find the others were gone. Looking around, Amy and Jesse began to feel uneasy...

--------------------------(Location Change)

Back at Train and Sven's safe house...

"Looks like Shiki's on the move." Said Sven, looking at a red blip moving across the map of the hand-held.

"So any clue where he's heading?" Asked Train, chugging down a bottle of milk.

"Not sure, he hasn't stopped moving yet. Wait... Oh no way." He said.

"What? Where is he?"

"He's heading to Livra City."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, get Eve, we're going back to Livra city." Said Sven, grabbing his hat.

Meanwhile...

A large moth landed on top of the Livra corp building carrying two people. One was Shiki and the other was the Lightning Taoist.

"Be thankful master Creed allowed you a second chance Mike. Now wait in this city, the Black cat and his friends should be along shortly." He said, patting the back of Mike, transfering the tracer to him. Shiki jumped back on to his moth and flew off. Looking out at the city Mike grinned as he moved his fingers through his silver and yellow hair. "

"So what to do while waiting for my opponents." He said, looking down at the ground. Jesse and Amy caught his eye, but from the height he was at, they looked like Train and Sven.

'Damn that was fast.' He thought, jumping off the edge. "Black cat! Your end is now!!" Mike shouted at Jesse and Amy.

The two looked up and saw a falling kid descending on them. "Oh not another one!" They said in unison. Just before reaching the ground, Mike suddenly vanished and appeared two feet behind them. "Lightning fist!" He said, throwing an electric punch at Jesse.

"Iron fist!!" Jesse Shouted, turning around and meeting Mike's punch with his own. The electricity surged over his fist, not touching his body at all. They both jumped back and looked each other face to face. Jesse's hand still emitting sparks of electricity.

"Who are you kid?" Asked Amy.

"It's none of your concern, I thought you were my targets and I made a mistake. Excuse me." Said Mike, as he turned around and began to walk off.

"Hold on kid!" Said Jesse.

"Stop calling me kid!!" Mike shouted. Turning around, he pointed his finger at Jesse and shot a bolt of electricity at him.

Jesse raised his metal covered hand up, the attack flew to his hand where it just harmlessly sparked over the metal.

"So they decided to send someone to finish me off. Looks like Dialos' new boss at least has a brain this time. Said Jesse.

"I don't know what your talking about, but if your going to get in my way, I will kill you." He said, with a menacing scowl.

"Let's see you try..."

--------------------- (Location Change)

In one of the abandoned buildings, Dialos sat on an operating table, his right jaw and part of his face was covered with a black metal mask. With no shirt on, all the burns on his body were visable. The skin was blackened in some parts and others were in the shapes of slashes. His right arm was missing, blood covered the floor and walls of the room. The Shinigami walked back in and placed her hand over the stump of his arm. The wound started to closed up, and soon healed completly in a few minutes.

"Wake up Dialos, I'm finshed." Said The Shinigami, smacking him in the face.

"OW! What the hell!" He shouted, his voice now overlaping with a slight robotic tone. "Wait, what the hell did you do with my arm?"

"Well the bullet missed your brain and spinal cord only by a tiny bit, but it hit a nerve that made your arm useless. So I removed it and closed up your wound." She explained.

"How did you do that though?" Dialos asked.

"Because of this." The Shinigami pulled down her blue hood to reveal her black wire covered face. Her eyes glowed dull red, her hair was black and short, down to her shoulders. She seemed like she was almost dead.

"Viral's old powers huh? Well, no wonder you call yourself the shinigami, you look like one. "

"Call me Angela while we're not outside." She said, smacking Dialos on the back of his head for the comment. "Now get up, I need you for something.

Dialos climbed up off the table and picked up his blood stained shirt from a nearby table, and walked out of that room into a laboratory where X, Nitalus, and Jessica were within 3 diffrent transparent cylinders.

"Woah, what the hell is all this?" He asked.

"Simple. This is the way we will take over Livra city and the world. Prepare yourself Dialos, a great battle is about to go under way...

To be Concluded in "The End of Livra City". Coming some time when I get the will to write again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well as you all know. I haven't been posting a whole lot. The reason is I've lost my will to write stories. You all probably didn't know but, seeing the lack of intrest in some of my stories made me feel like crap. So until a sudden burst of intrest occurs or I get my spirit back (Which ever comes first.) I'm on a: 'Insert amount of time here' break until: 'Insert probable date of my return'. So until then, see you all later. (Walks out of the studio into a dark night and walks home followed by X, Nitalus, Jessica, Amy, Angela, Mike and Dialos.)

Dialos: Why the hell is my name last!?

Viral: Oh shut up... (Emoish tone)


End file.
